callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce Harris
For the Navy sailor in Call of Duty: World at War, see Harris (World at War). BruceHis first name, Bruce, is visible in correspondence on the Mail system of the in-game Central Intelligence Agency Data system Harris is a CIA operator that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the level "WMD". Biography Harris is seen in "WMD," and accompanies Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, and Terrance Brooks in their infiltration of a Soviet base in 1968. Later on, the squad splits up, with Weaver and Hudson rappelling through a window and Brooks and Harris rappelling on to the other walkway. While running away from the array, an RPG hits the bridge and Harris falls off. Hudson attempts to save him, but is unable to reach him in time as Harris falls down the mountain, to his death. Trivia *In the WMD demo, it is possible to save Harris. simply leave the room before him then shoot the Spetznaz trooper. Once this is done, sprint and hold B. Harris will still have the falling animation, but he will teleport to the bridge and get up almost as if he had been knocked down by a melee. *He is wearing a tuque instead of a balaclava on the Wii version. *If the player enables subtitles, it is proven Harris has no scripted dialog. He will not respond even when shot. **There was a rumor that Topher Grace voiced Harris, but this was quickly turned untrue. *The mail system shows Harris is a father and has a wife. *In the mail system, it is said that his wife, due to the classified nature of the mission, believed that he was going to Paris for work, while he was really going to Russia. She wrote to him that he must not climb the Eiffel Tower, due to his fear of heights. This is ironic because Harris falls to his death. *It is impossible to kill the Russian soldier holding the RPG before he fires it. Therefore, it is impossible to save Harris. This also happens in "Victor Charlie," where it is impossible to kill the Viet Cong soldier before he stabs Swift. *There's a glitch where the RPG hits the bridge and Harris does not fall off, but dies from the explosion. Hudson will still do the animation where he tries to save Harris. **There is another glitch where Harris will not be seen falling, but the player will still be attempting to save him. This glitch can be performed by ripping out the wires as soon as possible after the objectives are given and while leaving the building, sprint and jump over Harris and continue onto the bridge with him behind you. *It's possible Harris is from Washington D.C., or is at least a Red Skins fan, as his password for the CIA data system is GOSKINS. *On the Wii, Harris has a black mustache. *He is the only seen CIA agent that wears a balaclava, as Weaver and Hudson (in the intel options) wear a tuque. *He is the only one who doesn't speak out of him, Hudson, Weaver and Brooks. Gallery Harris' Death.JPG|Harris' death. Wii-Harris.png|Harris in the Wii version. Note the black mustache. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:SoG Operatives Category:Killed in Action